The Flame
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Three years after the Red Lotus were defeated, Mako's life has been devoted to protecting the Earth Kingdom's heir and waiting for a letter that never came. Korra is back and with her presence, the burning desire to fight at the Avatar's side overwhelms Mako. They team up to stop Kuvira and to join their friends that have snuck away to recklessly attempt a rescue mission.


**The Flame**

**Summary: **Three years after the Red Lotus were defeated, Mako's life has been devoted to protecting the Earth Kingdom's heir and waiting for a letter that never came. Korra is back and with her presence, the burning desire to fight at the Avatar's side overwhelms Mako. They team up to stop Kuvira and to join their friends that have snuck away to recklessly attempt a rescue mission.

_A/N: Takes place in season four, after episode eight._

* * *

><p>It was the third sparring session Mako had with Prince Wu. At least the arrogant, young man only fell down ten times during the defensive lesson. He was improving mildly. Unfortunately, Mako's mood was growing darker as the prince continued to ask him questions about Korra.<p>

"As king, I'll need a fine consort," Wu said, his expression lost in some fantasy that Mako didn't want to know about. "With Korra technically being a Water Tribe princess, she'd make an ideal candidate."

Mako felt his anger peak and lightning bolts exploded out of his hands, charring the walls, and knocking Prince Wu on his back. "Do not speak of Avatar Korra with such familiarity," he growled.

Wu stared at him, mouth agape. In the three years Mako had served as Wu's body guard, he'd never once unleashed his lightning. "You can create lightning?" Wu asked, his voice quieted in awe and fear.

Mako nodded his head curtly. "If you don't mind, Prince Wu, I'd like to retire for the evening."

Wu nodded his head slowly. "Of course. Thank you for the training session, Mako," he said politely.

Mako sneered as he turned his back on the Earth Kingdom's rightful heir. In the three years he worked for Wu, the prince had been polite a total of three times. Each time had followed an outburst of anger on Mako's part. Mako knew where he'd inherited his temper as did Bolin, but they never told anyone about their maternal grandmother. When their mother moved to Republic City, it was to escape the notoriety of her infamous mother. Sure, Princess Azula had been reformed by the vigilant efforts of Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, but no one forgot the tyrant she had been. Mako inherited her skills with lightning and her temper. He only hoped he could steer clear of the madness.

The sparring session with Prince Wu had been exhausting. Not because it was a physical challenge, but because of the emotional drain from explaining his relationship with Korra to the future Earth King. And subsequently trying to discourage Wu's interest in his friend.

Half an hour later, Mako laid in bed, unable to rest, and kicked off his blankets. He moved towards the lone window in his apartment bedroom. After the spirit vines had destroyed his last apartment, he'd moved to his current residence. His detective's salary made it a challenge, but his income from guarding the spoiled Prince Wu had been rewarding, at least financially.

His window faced Air Temple Island. For three years, he would stare out that window and wonder how Korra was doing. She never responded to any of his or Bolin's letters. She replied to Asami though. His hand clenched into a fist at the slight. Her excuse had been that she didn't know what to write. After everything they had been through, she didn't know what to say to him?

He forced his hand to relax. The last time he saw her three years ago, she'd been confined to a wheelchair. Korra was the most athletic person he knew aside from himself. He could only imagine the helpless frustration she must have felt. She already had a temper. No wonder she never wrote back. She must have been afraid that she would lash out at her friends. Since her return, Asami had shown him the lone letter that Korra had written her. His heart had hurt reading the obvious pain that Korra had gone through. Considering their rocky relationship, he could understand Korra not wanting to confide her weaknesses with him. Their friendship had been founded on their mutual strength. When they saw each other again, he was afraid they would be strangers. He should have known better. Their tempers clashed and yet they'd come together as a team and thwarted the attempted kidnapping of Prince Wu.

It was as if no time had passed at all since they were in the Pro-bending ring representing the Fire Ferrets. Korra had his back and he had hers.

As he continued to stare at Air Temple Island, he thought about Korra and their friendship. She'd been a sensation on their Pro-bending team. His life before Korra had been empty in comparison. All he had was Bolin and that had been enough. Then with Korra, they had been a team. He, Korra, Bolin, and Asami were Team Avatar. He learned what it was to be a hero. Even with her powers stripped from her, Korra had still been the bravest person he knew. And the only times he'd ever truly been scared in his life where when Korra's life had been endangered. There had been many instances - her kidnapping by Tarrlock, their battle with Amon, her fight in the Spirit World with her uncle and Vaatu, and then the Red Lotus.

One day, when this situation with Kuvira settled, she would tell him exactly where she was during the sixth month period that she told her father she'd been in Republic City. He understood that the other two and a half years prior had been her physical recovery - getting out of that wheelchair. He wouldn't ask her to relive that, but he wanted to know about her sojourn. Why did she feel that she had to make the journey on her own? Why couldn't she have asked her friends for help? Why didn't she ask him?

Mako sighed and drew his eyes away from the window. She was on Air Temple Island staying with Tenzin and Jinora while President Raiko held discussions about the conflict in the Earth Kingdom. Prince Wu was included in the meetings and the Avatar was uninvited. She had plenty to do with the imbalance on the spirits in Republic City to not have time for bureaucracy and Mako had been able to support Korra.

She confronted the leader of the Red Lotus - the man who poisoned her and almost killed her. Korra had worked alongside Zaheer to free those trapped by the spirit vines. Mako was in awe of the bravery it took to confront the man she feared most and form an alliance with him.

She walked out of that prison a different person. She was still Korra, but she was The Avatar once more. She had returned to them finally, whole and stronger than ever. Kuvira didn't stand a chance.

There was a sharp knock on his window. Mako turned in shock to see Korra levitating outside his window on a vortex of air. He hurriedly opened the window to his eighth story apartment.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked. He assumed there was trouble, or else he doubted that she would have sought him out. He and Korra made a great team and while his love for her only grew during the years of their separation, he doubted that she'd ever consider him in a romantic entanglement again. When their breakup had been solidified, she admitted to loving him and he realized he would rather have Korra's friendship than no relationship at all. When he tried to keep his distance, it had only hurt both of them.

"Bolin is gone." Korra balanced on the ledge of his bedroom window.

Mako grabbed her waist on instinct and pulled her inside the room. He ignored the jealous twist of his gut at the thought that she'd gone to visit his brother while he'd been sitting alone in his apartment longing for her company.

"Lin and Opal are gone as well," Korra added, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"They went to rescue Suyin and the others," Mako said in realization. He groaned and rested his forehead against Korra's brow. If they had only waited another day, President Raiko might have organized a rescue party.

"I can't blame them for not having any faith in the president," Korra said, her voice darkened with bitterness. "If it's a matter that doesn't involve Republic City directly, history shows he doesn't move toward action."

"What are we going to do?" Mako asked, straightening and meeting Korra's bright eyes. His hands were still on her waist and hers on his shoulders. He didn't dare release his hold.

Korra arched her eyebrows. "We?"

"I'm with you, Korra. I'll go to the ends of the Earth for you," he vowed.

"And beyond," Korra said with a smirk. "Asami is working on a project with Varrick. Surprisingly, President Raiko did decide to move against Kuvira. They'll create a weapon to stop her."

Mako clenched his jaw and tried not to be too upset that she'd obviously gone not only to Bolin, but also Asami before coming to hm. Who would have guessed that his two ex-girlfriends would have become best friends?

"You and I are going to join Bolin and the others." Korra released Mako's bare shoulders. A faint blush colored her cheeks. "Maybe you should get dressed first."

Mako released his hold on her waist and stepped back, clearing his throat. He'd been so surprised by Korra's unexpected appearance, he'd forgotten that all he wore were his boxers. "When the Red Lotus tried to abduct you from Zaofu, I fought them in my boxers." He snatched his pants from the top of his dresser and slipped them on.

Korra smiled at him with a playful twinkle in her eyes. "Not that I mind you fighting in your boxers. Though, seeing you half-naked is a little distracting."

Mako shoved his undershirt over his head and then stuffed his arms through his button up over shirt. "I'm sure I'd be distracted if you were half-naked too." He looked up and was satisfied by the blush on Korra's cheeks. Korra was the brave, strong, and powerful Avatar. It felt nice to see he could still make her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>OoO<strong>

Korra closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the wind across her face. She and Mako had taken one of the air bison from Air Temple Island. Every air bender, including herself, had formed a bond with one of the flying beasts. Unfortunately, Korra hadn't spent much time with the air bison she'd been gifted. After a sea battle with a dark spirit that almost claimed her life, Korra had been rescued and introduced to her bison on that island.

She'd been a bad friend over the past couple of years — too self-absorbed in her recovery that both her human, animal, and spiritual friends were neglected. Naga had been upset with her earlier in the evening when Korra asked her to guard Asami. Her oldest friend had wanted to help Bolin and the others. Ever since she had returned to Republic City, Korra had spent a great deal of time working alongside Mako. Right then, she could feel his brooding anger.

"What's wrong with you?" Korra asked irritated, opening her eyes and glaring at Mako and his stubbornly set jaw beside her.

"I'm upset that Bolin has gone off and done something foolish," Mako retorted, just as impatiently. His amber eyes flashed in frustration as he returned her glare.

Korra couldn't help it. She smiled.

Mako's angry expression softened into one of confusion. "Why are you suddenly so happy?"

Korra's grin grew wider and she hooked her arm through his and knocked their shoulders together companionably. "Us. I've missed this."

Mako grumbled and looked away. "How do you know we're going in the right direction?"

Korra wasn't sure if he meant in their friendship or their physical direction. She rubbed her air bison's neck. "Because my air bison is mated to Opal's bison. There's no where they can go, that my boy can't find."

Mako made a chocking sound and Korra released his arm to rub soothing circles on his upper back. "Are you okay?" Mako said nothing, but his jaw was set once again. Korra moved her hand and scooted back to her side of the saddle.

Several minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence.

"Prince Wu kept asking about you," Mako said.

Korra's eyebrows drew together. "Why?" She'd made her disinterest clear to the pampered prince.

Mako shrugged. "You're the most interesting girl he's ever met," he said.

Korra snorted in amusement. "Well, I'm not interested."

Mako was quiet for a few more minutes and Korra scanned the land beneath them as they continued towards the home of the Metal Clan. She wondered if Toph knew of the danger her daughters were in. Would the wise, old crone help?

"You're the most interesting person I know too," Mako said softly.

Korra turned towards him in surprise. A rare glimpse of vulnerability flashed across Mako's face before he averted his gaze. "Mako," Korra said, not sure of how to respond. She reached for Mako's hand and held it securely in her own. "When this is all over, you and I will have a long talk."

"About what?" Mako asked. He looked back at her, his amber gaze explored her face searchingly. "Will you tell me where you were for the past six months?"

Korra nodded. "If you want," Korra murmured. Her eyes drifted from Mako's amber eyes down to his lips and the unhappy set of them.

Three years had passed since they parted ways. She hadn't asked Asami about Mako, but when she visited her girl friend earlier, Asami had made a comment that Korra couldn't brush aside. She told her that during Korra's absence, Mako had devoted himself entirely to his work. He'd not gone on a single date. Asami had also pointed out that Mako hated writing and yet he faithfully wrote Korra regularly. She hadn't even seen Mako except very briefly during that time period even though they were in the same city.

"Why didn't you date while I was gone?"

"You didn't date," Mako pointed out. Absently, he reached out for one of her shorter locks of hair and tucked it behind her ear.

Korra snorted. "I lost the use of my legs. Dating was the least of my priorities." She didn't remind him that the one boy that she did love was him. If she couldn't make things work with Mako what hope was there in being able to perform her duties as Avatar and having a relationship?

"I lost something too, Korra," Mako said quietly, his voice barely heard over the winds that blew over them.

"What was that?"

"My heart was lost to a woman from the Southern Water Tribe." Mako cleared his throat and closed his eyes, gathering courage to finish his answer. "Without that, what could I possibly offer to any potential dates?"

"Mako," Korra breathed. She gripped the front of his shirt and drew him close, resting her forehead against his. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Mako said, before he brushed his lips against hers.

Korra wasn't sure how long they kissed, but she enjoyed the way her hands had run over Mako's leanly muscled back and shoulders. She liked the way his strong hands were secured around her waist and braced her neck. They would have kept kissing, if her air bison hadn't caught a rough batch of turbulence that jarred them apart. They stared at each other for a moment, lips bruised from their kissing.

A confident smile spread across Mako's lips. "I fully expect to hear about those six months after we stop Kuvira."

"I was thinking about taking a tour of the Fire Nation after we settle this matter with the Earth Kingdom," Korra said. "Will you come with me?"

"I'll always be at your side, Korra." He closed his eyes and seemed to be searching for the right words. "My mother's family is there. I never told you before, because mother had warned Bolin and I to keep this a secret. Our grandmother was Fire Lord Zuko's younger sister."

Korra brushed her fingers over Mako's cheeks and waited for him to open his eyes. "I know."

Mako blinked at her and shook his head slightly. "You know?"

"I am quite familiar with Fire Lord Zuko's uncle Iroh from the spirit world. We often share tea. He told me long ago," Korra explained. "Very few fire benders have the skill to produce lightning. Avatar Roku, your ancestor, had the ability as did your grandmother." She gripped Mako's hand and smiled when he squeezed her hand in return. "Don't forget who my uncle was. We cannot be judged by the actions of our family."

"Korra," Mako started, then trailed off, as his voice chocked with emotion.

"Shut up and kiss me, will you? We won't have much time once we get to Zaofu."

"Of course," Mako agreed, leaning close.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is my first Korra x Mako story. Sorry it's so short, but I just had to get it out of my system after watching this week's episode. I can't believe the series is almost over!_


End file.
